Heronclaw
Heronclaw is a large gray-and-white tom with green eyes. Description Appearances :Heronclaw is noted to be a large and hefty tomcat, with a proud stance. He has lean muscles that shape his shoulders, back, and haunches. His head holds a bulky appearance as well, taking on a more oval shape and narrows only slightly towards his muzzle while his ears are more rounded, with small tufts of fur that stuck out of them. His muzzle fits his bulky body shape and is only slighter shorter and wider than an average cats muzzle, he has small cheekbones, that are prominent mainly because of his long fur that forms there around them.He has rather long lightly colored whiskers of which curve only slightly to tickle the fur that stick out from his shoulders. His tail is averagely lengthened with thick plumy fur that makes it appear widely bushy. :The base color of his fur is noted to be a gray color, flecked with lighter gray. The start of his white begins on his lower muzzle, it covers half of his top muzzle lips down his chin and neck. The white extends down his chest and lower half of his shoulder to cover his whole forelegs, the back legs on are only colored halfway down with white from the paws to the middle of his back legs. His tail is covered with white on the underside of it. His irises are a bright shade of forest-green that fade to a much lighter green with pale, barely noticeable yellow flecks towards the center. :The tomcat has quite a few body markings from the few battles he was in, it is noted that he participated in the battle with the rogues but never appeared. He earned several markings, scars on his belly, upper chest, and a scar that curves over the top of his left eye. Character :Heronclaw is noted to be described as a respectful and serious tomcat with a hint of a playful nature. His overall respectful and serious attitude comes from the past experiences he's had as a warrior. His parents and younger brother were killed in the battle with the rogues, thus his seriousness seeming to play a more noticeable role as he mellowed out from his playfulness as he aged and grieved his deceased family members. He's known to be a respected and respectful cat altogether, assuming the respected title comes from who his parents were and made themselves into thus earning their children respectful titles. He is also seen as a respectful cat who normally uses the words 'please', thank you, or any other form of politely addressing a cat who he respects highly. :He can tend to be a bit blunt and snappy at times, especially when he's under a lot of stress. Normally he's very good at keeping his emotions under check but as everybody has their flaws. He is known to be playful at times, this can often include when he's around only those he is close to; this however rare considering he's grown almost ant-social since the death of his parents and brother. :Heronclaw has a strong belief in StarClan but can be shown to harbor anger towards the starry ancestors. The tomcat, himself, isn't very religious as most of his Clan the leading cause being the death of his family. He is also noted to be a very loyal warrior, dedicated to the tasks he is given as one. Abilities : Biography : Lineage Mate :Firflower: Living Daughter :Orchidkit: Living Son :Pinekit: Living Mother :Pinenose: Deceased, StarClan Reisdent Father :Murkfang: Deceased, StarClan Resident Brother :Bluepaw: Deceased, StarClan Resident Quotes : Cameos : Images Life Pixels